


Cry me a river

by makbaes (gentlemindedlostgirl)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mark - Freeform, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Crying, Crying Kink, Kitten Mark Tuan, M/M, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Top Jackson, kinda a gang bang but also not really, this is flith but I also imagined it filthier so theres that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlemindedlostgirl/pseuds/makbaes
Summary: Mark has always cried way too easily, and there's nothing his friends love more than exploiting that.





	Cry me a river

**Author's Note:**

> This is all porn and ended up being more about cum than crying but. Oops. I didn't proofread, I'm posting it before I hate it. I wrote it in one sitting in a fervor, please forgive it. 
> 
> It's also inspired by the following legal nct thread by my friend @dumb_pup (but without the piss. we ain't...quite there yet in terms of writing. Excellent thread though 10/10 we love messy Taeyong in this house https://twitter.com/dumb_pup/status/1043476141225508864)

“Mark hyung, are you  _ crying  _ again?”

 

It was a familiar tease, but even still, if this had been any other time, Yugyeom would  _ pay  _ for it. But this wasn’t any other time. They weren’t teasing Mark while they were hanging around a dressing room for getting misty-eyed when a particular song was playing.

 

This had been purposeful. Yugyeom—as well as the rest of his other members—had done this on purpose. 

 

Despite being the eldest of the group, Mark was fully aware that he never truly acted that way. And that was fine with him. He didn’t want Jaebeom’s leadership position and all the stress that came with it. He was perfectly content to sit to the side, nod and smile along, speak when he was spoken to, joke when it was appropriate. 

 

But he couldn’t deny that sometimes he really needed what they were doing right now. 

 

Mark was dressed—mostly. This was still a relatively new thing the group was doing, it was only about the fifth time and Mark was still shy. They compromised on keeping him in his briefs with an oversized t-shirt, one that hung off his shoulder and kept him at least mostly covered, but still exposed enough that it  _ felt _ scandalous. 

 

And then, of course, was the addition of the collar around his neck. It was a simple one yet—Jaebeom had bought it when Mark admitted in a state of drunken lucidity that it was something he wanted to try. This one was a simple white leather band with a little silver bell hanging off the front, two lilac false gems on either side, buckled in the back. It wasn’t anything lavish, and Mark had started spending some time looking at some of the more decorated ones, but this would do nicely for now. 

 

It was the collar that really did it in for him, put him in the headspace of the sweet, dumb kitten he was. He especially liked when someone else did it up for him, securing it tightly around his neck. Reminding him that he was hardly a person in that moment, he was his friends’ pet. 

 

A pet that was currently trying to wipe his tears away on the short sleeve of his shirt. Because he  _ was  _ crying—and Yugyeom knew it because he had  _ made  _ him cry. Not that it was all that hard to do. The friends had been sitting around watching a movie (Blank Panther.  _ Again,  _ damn Bambam), and Mark had sat on the floor between Yugyeom’s legs and tried to follow along. But one of Yugyeom’s hands had gone to card into his hair, and the other was wrapping around his neck, toying with the collar. And that was enough to start getting Mark worked up. But he knew how this worked. He wasn’t in charge here—he would get to play if and when one of the others decided. It wasn’t up to him to get greedy. 

 

Which was immensely frustrating, because he was getting hard in his briefs because god  _ damnit  _ Yugyeom knew how sensitive his neck was and that wasn’t  _ fair.  _ So yeah, tears had started pricking his eyes. But if anyone was to blame for them, it wasn’t him. 

 

“Our kitten’s needy,” Jaebeom remarked from his spot on the couch, though not bothering to actually pay Mark any mind, another thing that made Mark want to whine. “We knew that.”

 

“Can we play with him?” Yugyeom asked, and Mark perked up, looking to Jaebeom with excitement and hope in his eyes. 

 

Mark was something of the “family cat”, as it were. They all shared him when he was like this. But at the end of the day, it was their leader who had signed the adoption papers of sorts. His word was final, and they all knew it. 

 

Jaebeom finally decided to look over at Mark, which made him shiver. He hummed and cocked his head to the side as if he was considering the merits of it. The conversation had drawn the attention of the other members that were scattered around the room. Jackson looked delighted--he was always excited to play with the pretty kitty and would probably be down here collared  _ with  _ him if he’d actually tell Jinyoung that was something he wanted to do. Bambam looked mildly annoyed--he’d wanted to enjoy the movie--but Mark also knew Bam well enough to know that he’d never miss an opportunity to mess with his hyung. Jinyoung and Youngjae could have gone either way, they had always been the least affected by the scenario until they were well into it. They were willing to let the more eager boys take their turns first before they had their ways. 

 

Jaebeom nodded. “Sure. We don’t have anything for a while, and I could stand to see him cry some more.”

 

Mark shivered with the anticipation, and Yugyeom all but cheered, tugging on Mark’s collar so that he was brought up to his knees and turned him around to face him. One hand stayed at the back of his neck, the other tangled into his hair and pulled hard. Mark keened a that, his head tilting back pliantly. 

 

“You already know what I want, kitten,” Yugyeom teased. 

 

And Mark did, so he got to work undoing Yugyeom’s belt and tugging his jeans and briefs down to his ankles. Sometimes, when he was feeling bold, he might take the time to tease Yugyeom--and maybe he should, for all of his snark earlier about his tears. But he was hyper-aware of the other’s eyes on him, and so instead he decided to be well behaved as he took the head of Yugyeom’s cock into his mouth. 

 

Yugyeom’s head fell back with a groan, resting on the back of the couch as he let Mark bob his head slowly, experimentally as he wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, stroking up to meet the downward movements of his head. 

 

If he hadn’t been so focused, he might have noticed Jackson palming himself out of the corner of his eye. He knew Mark wasn’t  _ his  _ kitten, but he had a slight possessiveness over him. Especially in moments like this, watching him all but choke around their youngest, there was nothing Jackson wanted more than to get his hands on him. 

 

So he moved off of the couch and got behind Mark, pressing firmly up against him. He whined as he could feel Jackson’s hardening cock against his ass as his hand moved around to start teasing at his erection--fingers brushing against the wet spot that had started to form. He  _ wanted-- _ wanted Jackson to fill him and fuck him brutally while he sucked Yugyeom off, but he knew it wasn’t going to happen. That wasn’t how Jackson played. 

 

Yugyeom had decided he wasn’t going to stand for this competition and had started to thrust his hips up into Mark’s mouth. Mark couldn’t help but gag when he did so, and that was just what Yugyeom wanted. Mark liked this part--liked being pliant and letting his friends use him however they wanted. They knew he’d say something if he didn’t actually like what was going on, but nine times out of ten, he was completely happy to let himself be manhandled.

 

“He’s gonna make that pretty mouth of yours all dirty, kitten,” Jackson hummed into his ear as he rocked his hips behind him, which made Mark whine. It was the illusion of getting fucked into without any of the actual pleasure. “ _ Filthy,”  _ he said, kissing and nipping at Mark’s exposed shoulder while he continued to tease his cock. 

 

This was too much for Mark--already overwhelming and hardly anyone else had gotten involved. 

 

But after all, Mark cried far too easily. They all knew it. So no one was surprised when the tears started to fall down his cheeks. Mark felt Jackson smirk against his neck, could hear Youngjae all but fucking coo from his spot on the couch, and it made his cheeks tinge pink but he couldn’t hide from it, couldn’t wipe the tears away with Yugyeom being so merciless on his mouth. 

 

Yugyeom figured he had the best view in the world in that moment--watching his cock slide in and out of the delightful, wet heat of Mark’s mouth, could see the way his precum was leaking through his briefs from all of Jackson’s teasing. Jackson, who was essentially dry humping him from behind and whispering dirty things in his ears--telling him what a messy little kitty he was. 

 

And then there were the others. 

 

Youngjae had always preferred to watch rather than get involved. Sure, he  _ loved  _ playing with Mark--loved fucking him or making Mark fuck him. But more than that, Youngjae liked watching Mark get wrecked by the other members. He loved watching how desperate he would get, loved hearing his whines. And, like everyone else, he fucking  _ loved  _ watching Mark cry. So in addition to the site in front of him, Yugyeom also got to watch as Youngjae sat off to the side and watched the scene with hungry eyes as he stroked himself slowly. 

 

Bambam also looked starved, but was showing a shocking level of patience for the young man. He knew he would get his turn-- _ demand  _ his turn in a matter of minutes. But for now he could stand to palm himself as he watched in anticipation. 

 

Jaebeom and Jinyoung, however, were currently more fixated on  _ each other  _ than on their kitten, their hands roaming into each other’s laps and teasing as they watched carefully. 

 

It was all so  _ goddamn hot  _ that Yugyeom forgot himself, forgot to warn the kitten as he pulled him down all the way to the base and came down his throat with a loud groan. Mark, to his credit, swallowed almost all of it, though some leaked out the sides of his mouth when he coughed from surprise. He swallowed what he could and made a move to bring his hand to his face to clean up the rest when Yugyeom barked a “ _ no.”  _ He smirked deviously down at him as he ran a hand gently through his hair. “You’re gonna stay messy, kitten.”

 

That made Mark flush with embarrassment, but he nodded nonetheless, letting his jaw relax from the rough treatment it had just received. 

 

But now that Yugyeom was settling back into the couch, Bambam was moving to pull Mark by the collar, jerking him away and making Jackson protest. 

 

“Well then you come over here too,” Bambam said, “But I’m gonna lose my goddamn mind if kitten doesn’t use that dirty fucking mouth on me.” Bambam had already done Mark the favor of undressing from the waist down. He had always been demanding when they played, he didn’t waste time in putting his ridiculously long legs over Mark’s shoulders, and he knew what Bambam was asking. 

 

Mark spread his cheeks with his palm and teased his tongue over Bambam’s waiting hole. Where Yugyeom had held himself back for a little while before taking over, Bambam was more impatient. He didn’t waste time in rocking his hips back, forcing Mark’s tongue inside of him as he fucked himself on it. Mark, after all, was simply a means for them to chase their own pleasure, a fact that couldn’t make Mark more thrilled. 

 

Jackson was back behind him then, pulling down his briefs so that he had access to what he wanted. Mark always prepped himself before he got collared--even when they said it wasn’t going to turn sexual, it usually did. And Mark was so  _ so  _ needy when he was in this kitten headspace that he didn’t like waiting long. So all Jackson had to do was spit into his palm, get himself at least  _ kind of  _ slick, and push himself into Mark’s waiting hole. 

 

It was sinful, and loud, and sloppy, Jackson fucking brutally into Mark, hands bruising at his hips while Mark’s cock was still trapped in his briefs. Bambam’s high whines as he stroked himself through Mark’s ministrations. And it was all so goddamn much that Mark didn’t know how he hadn’t completely melted yet. 

 

Jackson came first, ever overeager and desperate, groaning as he snapped his hips hard into Mark and keeping himself there as he came down slowly from his high. He leaned forward to whisper lowly to Mark as he worked over Bambam. 

 

“Be a good kitten and make him cum, okay? Make him cum like you made me cum so nicely. You’re doing so well, kitten. So fucking well, you’re fucking beautiful.”

 

His fingers were teasing over his cock again, and Mark was practically shaking. He didn’t know how much longer he could deal with not being able to cum, but also knew he had to wait for permission. Luckily for him, soon Bambam was pulling him by the hair and spilling purposely onto his face--an act of light humiliation from one of the youngest onto their eldest. But Mark wasn’t in the headspace to care, instead keeping himself dirty since Yugyeom seemed to like him that way. 

 

Once Jackson pulled out, Mark turned over to Jinyoung and Jaebeom, still sitting next to each other on the couch. Jaebeom looked over to Jinyoung and shrugged, so Jinyoung took charge. “You’re a goddamn mess,” Jinyoung groaned, pulling him forward by the collar and then turning his chin to look at the other side of the couch. “Do you see how wrecked you’ve got Youngjae, kitten?”

 

And god, Youngjae looked almost as messy as he did, and he wasn’t even involved in Mark’s ruining. Watching him get progressivlely messier was enough for him as he bucked up into his hand, though Jinyoung’s hesitation made him slow down. “Well don’t fucking stop,” Youngjae said. “It’s so fucking hot, I’ve edged myself twice, and I’m tired of waiting.”

 

That made Mark want to go over there and help him out, but Jinyoung held him firm by the collar. “My shoulder still hurts from practice,” Jinyoung hummed as he turned Mark’s chin over in his other hand. “So I don’t feel like fucking you tonight. But I think I have a better idea.”

 

He sat down on the floor, which surprised Mark. But Jinyoung sat with his back to the side of the couch Youngjae was at and encouraged Mark forward. “You’re going to ride my thigh, kitten. And you’re going to cum like that, in your panties, like the messy little thing you are. While you watch Youngjae get off on watching you make a mess.”

 

Mark whined, but nodded feverishly as he straddled Jinyoung’s thigh. Jinyoung could sound stern, but he was rarely harsh on Mark when he was like this. He let Mark wrap his arms around his neck and rock his hips with reckless abandon, chasing after the orgasm he had spent so long waiting for. It wasn’t going to take him long either, and he thought he was going to get it without much protest. But whenever his whines got too high and Jinyoung knew it was a clue that he was close--he slapped Mark’s thigh and made him stop his movements. It was only after it happened the first time that Mark noticed that Jinyoung was stroking himself as Mark moved. “Not until I’m done,” he ordered. 

 

Once again, tears of frustration started to fall down his face. Which made the other members coo, which made him  _ more  _ frustrated, which made him cry  _ more  _ and it was an endless cycle and  _ exactly  _ what his friends wanted. Because Mark at any given moment was beautiful. But Mark  _ crying  _ was absolutely breathtaking, tears streaking down his face and mixing with the mess of cum. 

 

It didn’t help that Mark was left to watch Youngjae in front of him, fucking his fist to the sight of Mark trying desperately to get himself off. When he was more coherent, he would suggest that next time they played like this that Youngjae should bring out a toy for him to fuck into so that it might be better than just his hand, but he couldn’t form coherent sentences right now even if he  _ wanted  _ to. The point was that Youngjae was letting out breathy moans, looking at Mark like he was starving, and that made him shy enough for a moment to forget that he was desperate.

 

The second Jinyoung came with a groan of _“kitten,”_ however, Mark was already babbling incoherently, begging for his own release. Jinyoung coming off an orgasm was far more generous, nodding his head and holding Mark’s hips to encourage him to grind down. 

 

And while the friction of his cock inside his briefs against Jinyoung’s bare thigh wasn’t  _ ideal,  _ especially since he wasn’t being filled at the same time--beggers couldn’t be choosers, and he still came hard, his body shaking in Jinyoung’s lap as he made a mess in his underwear. “Filthy,” Jinyoung chided with a smirk. “Disgusting,” he said, though he hardly meant it. 

 

There was a loud whine from the other side of the couch, and Mark turned his head just in time to watch Youngjae spill onto his abdomen, his eyes fluttering shut as he did so. Mark couldn’t help but poke his tongue out of his mouth to toy at his bottom lip. He looked to Youngjae expectantly, hopefully. He hoped he knew what was coming next. 

 

He did. His friend was nothing if not slightly predictable when it came to playtime. “What’re you waiting for, kitten?” he asked. “Come clean me up.”

 

Mark did as he was told eagerly, rushing over to Youngjae and looking up at him with wide eyes as he made a show of licking up the mess he had made, showing the cum to him on his tongue before swallowing it all down. Youngjae smiled at him good naturedly and ran gentle fingers through his hair. “Good kitty,” he praised, which made Mark grin. 

 

Now there was only Jaebeom left. Mark kneeled in front of him and looked up to him with a curious expression. Jaebeom just shook his head. 

 

“No, kitten. You know I don’t play with you when the others have made you a mess. I’ll take my turn when you’re all clean.”

 

That made Mark whine, and embarrassing tears pricked at his eyes in frustration. He knew this was how it went--when Jaebeom played with him, it was never with anyone else. It was the final thing that marked his ultimate ownership over Mark. Jaebeom would share--but conditionally. “Please,” Mark pleaded from where he was kneeling. “Anything,” he said as he let tears fall.

 

“Anything?” Jaebeom tested experimentally. “Fine,” he said, which made Mark brighten. After all, he had always been terrible at  _ actually  _ denying his kitten from absolutely everything--especially when he looked so goddamn pretty crying. Jaebeom placed his hand on Mark’s face, squeezing to encourage him to open his mouth. Mark did so easily, happily thinking he might get to suck him off. 

 

He didn’t expect for Jaebeom to simply spit into his mouth, but he wasn’t complaining either. He swallowed it happily, and though he was still slightly annoyed that he wouldn’t get more for now, he knew tonight that would change. “Thank you,” Mark said softly. 

 

“Good manners. We’ll play later,” Jaebeom praised, pressing a kiss to his dirty kitty’s lips. “Now go get cleaned up. Who’s turn is it to help?”

 

“Mine,” Youngjae said, standing up and moving over to Mark. He placed a gentle hand on his shoulder before undoing the collar, signaling the end of playtime and slowly encouraging Mark out of his submissive headspace. “Let’s get you washed, hyung. I’ll start the shower. Meet me there in a minute.”

 

“Don’t take too long,” Bambam protested, “I hate being sticky.” 

 

Mark nodded and watched Youngjae walk off before slowly rising himself. He was gaining his dignity back and had the thought to be embarrassed, but his friends were placing gentle kisses to his skin before he had the chance. It made him feel warm to know that he was so cared for by all of the other members. And he had to pause in the hallway between the living room and the bathroom before he hopped into the shower with Youngjae in order to wipe away more happy tears on his freshly stained t-shirt. 

 

After all, Mark always had cried way to easily. 

 


End file.
